Ordinary Day
by warui muzai no
Summary: AU...I think ;;, Botan goes to school everday and does the same routine, she likes her classmate who's the most popular boys among them, what if when they grow closer to love each other another girl gets protective of her "guy" sweatdrops not good at summ
1. Default Chapter

Warui: *sweatdrops* Hey it's my other first fic ^_^;; hope you guys like it  
  
Touya: Warui does not own YYH  
  
Botan: R&R!  
  
***  
  
Blue eyes opened wearily as she glanced about her surroundings. She groaned and shut off her alarm lazily getting up. She took a showerand turned on the computer then preparing her breakfast. Checking her emails and sites she glanced at the clock, 2 more minutes before she goes to student jail...school. She turned off her computer and dashed outside, running to the back enterance of her school.   
  
Shoving pitcures and writing into her backpack she went quietly into the noisy classroom. She sighed and sat down starring at the window, she missed her old class, and school, watching as a small sakura petal fall from a tree she got up nad prepared her books. Glancing around she felt a hard object hit her on the head, groaning she rubbed her head and turns around weakly.  
  
There he was....Touya, one of the most popular boys and leader of them. He had stunning turquoise/blue hair and cold blue eyes. He was dressed in the regular boy's uniform except that he had his shirt untucked. She felt a tinge of pink creep to her face. He smirked and walked past her while the group of boys behind him joked and laughed around. She sighed and opened her locker only to see it slam shut again. She smiled and turned her head to see the grinning face of one of her classmates.  
  
***  
  
Warui: *bows* I'm reallly sorry that it's short ^_^;; it's cuz well....it's prolouge and oO I have NO idea what that means.. O.O don't flame me!!  
  
Touya: -_- please R&R  
  
Jin: ;_____; please R&R Meant To Be  
  
Botan: *sweatdrops*  
  
Touya: This is Botan, Touya fic Jin!!  
  
Jin: U_U I know dat  
  
Touya: *eye twitches* then what are you doing here?!  
  
Jin: ^_^ I'm here to advertise Meant To Be, PLEASE R&R that!  
  
Touya: That's stupid!  
  
Jin: U_U I think of it as using mah brain *disappears*  
  
Touya: -_-  
  
Botan: =^^=;;  
  
Warui: *sweatdrops* R&R! 


	2. Chapter

Warui: Sugoi! *smacks forehead* I accidentally forgot I wrote these *sweatdrops* gomen everyone for taking so long  
  
Touya: XP she has two more names  
  
Warui: *grins* Can you guess who I am? lol ^_^  
  
Touya: whatever, R&R!  
  
Botan: *smiles, waves* Hope you like it!  
  
Warui: ^o^ I don't own YYH!  
  
***  
  
"Jin you know I hate it when you do that" she said opening her locker again trying not to laugh as he stood beside her.  
  
"Dat's what you get fer leavin 'ur locker open in a bumblin hall of hooligans" he said grinning sheepishly as he put his hands behind his head. ((Warui: @.@ oi, I have no idea how to write his accent, gomen))  
  
"Ya well, I better learn not to leave my locker open when you're around" she said teasingly as he made a mock sign of him hurt. He laughed and waved at her walking into class. She sighed and gathered her books and turned around to be pinned against the locker.  
  
"Hello" the stranger said cooly as she shivered under his voice.  
  
"Touya...." she said barely audible. He smirked as he touched her cheek, she closed her eyes as her cheeks turned redder.  
  
"Touya!" Touya turned around to see Yusuke glaring at him, walking towards him making Touya glare.  
  
"What do you want Urameshi" he said cooly as Keiko ran to Botan asking if she was alright.  
  
"Leave her alone" Yusuke said clenching his fist as Touya smirked and walked away.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Botan are you ok! Did he hit you? Did he kiss you?!!" Keiko asked looking at Botan hoping her last answer was right. Botan turned bright red and shook her head viciously as Keiko sighed and pouted.  
  
"Botan you ok?" Yusuke asked as he put his arm around Keiko.  
  
Botan nodded, "Thanks Yusuke" she said picking up her fallen books and standing up bowing showing her gratitude.  
  
"That's what friends are for!" he said grinning as Keiko giggled. Botan laughed a bit and smiled. "Well we're gonna go in class, don't want Mooler-sensei biting my head off" Yusuke replied scratching his head as Keiko nodded and waved at Botan as they walked in class.  
  
"What a day" Botan mumbled closing her locker and walking inside, "same as always" she said sneaking a glance at Touya seeing Marista right behind him drawing circles on his back. Botan sighed, Marista and Touya had been best friends since Kindergarten and were both popular, everyone thought that they were made for eachother since they were so much alike. The bluenette took out her book mindlessly drawing circles on it.  
  
"Alright class, please take out your math books and turn to page..." the teacher's voice droned on as Botan absentmindly did as she was told. She sighed and looked outside already knowing lesson as she read it over and over again last night, sure she was smart but she wasn't smart enough to be called a geek or anything, she was just a normal teenager trying to get through highschool. Botan sighed and sat upright feeling a wad of paper hit her back, turning around she glared at Hiei who just stared at her and pointed to the guy behind him.  
  
"Baka Kurama" she said turning back around after seeing the grinning face of Kurama. He always made fun of her or something, and that she didn't like, sure she saw some attraction for a while but it didn't last, unlike her attraction to Touya. "Touya..." she mumbled glancing again making him turn his head, both their eyes clashing as Botan turned bright red and Touya smirked.  
  
She turned her head again, 'this is gonna be a loooong day' she thought putting her head down as Hiei just watched her shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Warui: U_U otay, I have made up my mind ^_^ you can vote for... Kurama, Hiei, Touya, Shi Shi Wakamaru (who will appear in the next chapter) OR Suzaku (who will also appear in the next chapter)  
  
Botan: -o_O-;; ano, all of them?  
  
Warui: ^__^ mhm you lucky girl you!!  
  
Botan: ^^;;  
  
Touya: -_-;; that's not fair  
  
Warui: ^o^ R&R! 


	3. Chapter

Warui: ^______^ Thank you for all the nice reviews!! *huggles reviewers and hands them cookies* ^o^ anyways, here's the votes so far!  
  
Touya: T_T I still hate this idea  
  
Jin: -^^- I wanna be part of this thang too!!  
  
Botan: -O.O- sugoi so many  
  
Warui: ^________^  
  
ShiShi- 2  
  
Touya- 4  
  
Kurama- 1  
  
Hiei- 1  
  
Suzaku- 0  
  
Warui: ^__^ looks like our main man's winning!  
  
Touya: T__T ya because it was originally me u.u  
  
Warui: ^___^ and ShiShi-kun is coming up closely!!  
  
ShiShi: ^___^  
  
Warui: U_U I don't own YYH, and Shi Shi would be known as ShiShi o_O;; because his whole name is too long ^^;;  
  
***  
  
"Botan!" Botan's eyes snapped open as her head shot up. Her eyes widened as she stared at the teacher's hard black eyes, purple clashing with black. "You didn't seem to answer my question Ms. Botan" Botan gulped, her hands began to get sweaty as she nervously played with her jacket sleeve.  
  
"Well?" the teacher asked, her eyes flickering dangerously.  
  
"Wh-what was it again?" she asked quietly afraid to look at her classmate's eyes.  
  
"what chemical is found on Pluto" the teacher asked once more, her voice dripping with venom as she watched the young girl's face suddenly lighten up a bit. ((o_O; don't sue me, I don't know if I got the right answer or not ^^;; ))  
  
"Methane" Botan asked confidentaly as all the kids gasped in surprise. The teacher scowled and nodded returning to her seat and sat down as the kids stared at Botan, their eyes glued to hers.  
  
Kurama grinned and looked at his notes. Hiei watched boredly and stared at the bluenette. ShiShi blinked and chuckled quietly as he went back to working. Suzaku smiled and returned back to working as well. Touya? He just stared at Botan and shrugged closing his eyes as Marista giggled into his ear and joked around with him.  
  
Botan sighed and sunk in her seat and caught the gazes of Yusuke who shook his head and gave her a thumbsup and Keiko motioned a "close one" gesture. Botan nodded and proceeded to write down the lesson, 'THAT was unexpected' she thought to herself and looked down at her notes and continued to write, every now and then she would switch the paper and write a tiny tidbit of a poem she kept stashed away.   
  
*RING*  
  
Botan sighed, "Yes, a break" she stood up and walked quickly outside, her secret hiding place if you ask. It was a beautiful opening in the school with cherry trees surrounding a small bench next to a pond, she had no idea how she found it but it reminded her of something that came from a storybook that her mother used to read her when she was younger. She sighed and leaned against the tree taking out her sandwhich as she slowly chewed her food taking her time. "I wonder what the agenda is today..." she said in between chews and thought to herself when she heard a twig snap in two. She turned her head rather quickly and glanced around. "Must be a bird or something..." she said quietly, a chill running down her spine as she saw bushes rustle. She "eeped" quietly and put her lunch away and took a nearby branch that had fallen off the tree and slowly advanced towards the bush.  
  
'Shit...' the figure in the bush thought as he saw Botan walk towards him. He clenched his eyes shut as he prepared for the worst, after all, wouldn't a branch to the head hurt? Botan slowly lifted the branch up and forcefully aimed downwards.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!" the figure yelped and jumped outta the way as Botan's eyes widened.  
  
Botan: O_O  
  
Figure: @___@  
  
"oh m-my, are you ok Touya?" Botan asked, as she dropped the stick and knelt beside him as he slowly rubbed his head. He groaned and sat up as she looked down. "I'm sorry!" she said, her cheeks red, I mean, there she was, in her secret hiding place not to mention beautiful one with her long time crush beside her.  
  
"Ya...just fine..." the pop replied wincing as he turned his gaze towards the not so popular girl. "I was wondering where you were" he said leaning towards her. She "eeped" again and scooted back a bit. He saw this and smirked widely, he leaned closer again loving how it made her feel uncomfortable, his cheeks were red as well.   
  
"Y-you were?" she said quietly, trying to avoid the gaze her had locked onto her.  
  
"Yes..." he said grinning as she gulped. He smirked and leant in closer. "I was just gonna say..."  
  
"Oh hey you guys!" Shishi said walking in, his face holding his goofy smile as he waved. Botan almost fell as Touya's eyes narrowed slightly and turned back into a cool bored look.  
  
"Well hello Shishi" Botan said smiling politely, Shishi grinned and sat beside them.  
  
"So, what's shakin bacon?" he asked sitting back a bit closer to Botan then Touya.  
  
***  
  
Warui: ^____^ ouuuu can we say jealousy?  
  
Touya: T___T he's stealing my girl!!  
  
Shishi: ^.^  
  
Botan: -o.o-  
  
Warui: as you can see, person with the highest vote gets closer and closer to Botan with the second in following ^_^ -.- oh and I know it's a bit short T_T;; can ya blame me, @_@ highschool entrance exams, last minute tests, Wask (some school judge thingy), graduation @____@ not to mention...HIGHSCHOOL ENTRANC EXAMS AND A TRIP TO SANFRAN!!   
  
YYH: o_o;;  
  
Warui: -_-;; sorry for the outburst, R&R! 


	4. Chapter

Warui: ^______^ Thank you for all the nice reviews!! *huggles reviewers and hands them cookies* ^o^ anyways, here's the votes so far!  
  
Touya: T_T I still hate this idea  
  
Jin: -^^- I wanna be part of this thang too!!  
  
Botan: -O.O- sugoi so many  
  
Warui: ^________^  
  
ShiShi- 2  
  
Touya- 4  
  
Kurama- 1  
  
Hiei- 1  
  
Suzaku- 0  
  
Warui: ^__^ looks like our main man's winning!  
  
Touya: T__T ya because it was originally me u.u  
  
Warui: ^___^ and ShiShi-kun is coming up closely!!  
  
ShiShi: ^___^  
  
Warui: U_U I don't own YYH, and Shi Shi would be known as ShiShi o_O;; because his whole name is too long ^^;;  
  
***  
  
"Botan!" Botan's eyes snapped open as her head shot up. Her eyes widened as she stared at the teacher's hard black eyes, purple clashing with black. "You didn't seem to answer my question Ms. Botan" Botan gulped, her hands began to get sweaty as she nervously played with her jacket sleeve.  
  
"Well?" the teacher asked, her eyes flickering dangerously.  
  
"Wh-what was it again?" she asked quietly afraid to look at her classmate's eyes.  
  
"what chemical is found on Pluto" the teacher asked once more, her voice dripping with venom as she watched the young girl's face suddenly lighten up a bit. ((o_O; don't sue me, I don't know if I got the right answer or not ^^;; ))  
  
"Methane" Botan asked confidentaly as all the kids gasped in surprise. The teacher scowled and nodded returning to her seat and sat down as the kids stared at Botan, their eyes glued to hers.  
  
Kurama grinned and looked at his notes. Hiei watched boredly and stared at the bluenette. ShiShi blinked and chuckled quietly as he went back to working. Suzaku smiled and returned back to working as well. Touya? He just stared at Botan and shrugged closing his eyes as Marista giggled into his ear and joked around with him.  
  
Botan sighed and sunk in her seat and caught the gazes of Yusuke who shook his head and gave her a thumbsup and Keiko motioned a "close one" gesture. Botan nodded and proceeded to write down the lesson, 'THAT was unexpected' she thought to herself and looked down at her notes and continued to write, every now and then she would switch the paper and write a tiny tidbit of a poem she kept stashed away.   
  
*RING*  
  
Botan sighed, "Yes, a break" she stood up and walked quickly outside, her secret hiding place if you ask. It was a beautiful opening in the school with cherry trees surrounding a small bench next to a pond, she had no idea how she found it but it reminded her of something that came from a storybook that her mother used to read her when she was younger. She sighed and leaned against the tree taking out her sandwhich as she slowly chewed her food taking her time. "I wonder what the agenda is today..." she said in between chews and thought to herself when she heard a twig snap in two. She turned her head rather quickly and glanced around. "Must be a bird or something..." she said quietly, a chill running down her spine as she saw bushes rustle. She "eeped" quietly and put her lunch away and took a nearby branch that had fallen off the tree and slowly advanced towards the bush.  
  
'Shit...' the figure in the bush thought as he saw Botan walk towards him. He clenched his eyes shut as he prepared for the worst, after all, wouldn't a branch to the head hurt? Botan slowly lifted the branch up and forcefully aimed downwards.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!" the figure yelped and jumped outta the way as Botan's eyes widened.  
  
Botan: O_O  
  
Figure: @___@  
  
"oh m-my, are you ok Touya?" Botan asked, as she dropped the stick and knelt beside him as he slowly rubbed his head. He groaned and sat up as she looked down. "I'm sorry!" she said, her cheeks red, I mean, there she was, in her secret hiding place not to mention beautiful one with her long time crush beside her.  
  
"Ya...just fine..." the pop replied wincing as he turned his gaze towards the not so popular girl. "I was wondering where you were" he said leaning towards her. She "eeped" again and scooted back a bit. He saw this and smirked widely, he leaned closer again loving how it made her feel uncomfortable, his cheeks were red as well.   
  
"Y-you were?" she said quietly, trying to avoid the gaze her had locked onto her.  
  
"Yes..." he said grinning as she gulped. He smirked and leant in closer. "I was just gonna say..."  
  
"Oh hey you guys!" Shishi said walking in, his face holding his goofy smile as he waved. Botan almost fell as Touya's eyes narrowed slightly and turned back into a cool bored look.  
  
"Well hello Shishi" Botan said smiling politely, Shishi grinned and sat beside them.  
  
"So, what's shakin bacon?" he asked sitting back a bit closer to Botan then Touya.  
  
***  
  
Warui: ^____^ ouuuu can we say jealousy?  
  
Touya: T___T he's stealing my girl!!  
  
Shishi: ^.^  
  
Botan: -o.o-  
  
Warui: as you can see, person with the highest vote gets closer and closer to Botan with the second in following ^_^ -.- oh and I know it's a bit short T_T;; can ya blame me, @_@ highschool entrance exams, last minute tests, Wask (some school judge thingy), graduation @____@ not to mention...HIGHSCHOOL ENTRANC EXAMS AND A TRIP TO SANFRAN!!   
  
YYH: o_o;;  
  
Warui: -_-;; sorry for the outburst, R&R! 


End file.
